Historias Cotidianas
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Series de viñetas sobre cómo cada familia afronta el 1 de junio de 2013.


**HISTORIAS COTIDIANAS.**

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Dedicatoria:** Mi AI es **edwinguerrave** y tengo que decir que esta primera petición me costó sudor, lágrimas y sangre, pero espero que le guste porque me he acordado de toda su familia mientras escribía xD. Disfruta tu regalo.

**Nota de la autora:** Todos las viñetas están ambientados en el mismo día de 2013. Y el día que he elegido es 1 de Junio de 2013, sábado.

* * *

**I.**

**FAMILIA POTTER-WEASLEY.**

* * *

Lily apenas contaba con cuatro años de edad y había sido obligada a escuchar la soporífera conversación de los mayores porque los chicos se negaban a jugar con ella. Por eso era por lo que llevaba mordisqueados más de la mitad de la bandeja de _fairy cakes_ que Marie Goebbels había traído hacía cinco minutos. Por eso, y porque había adivinado que cada uno tenía un sabor diferente.

A pesar de que le habían advertido de que no debía hacer nada malo y de que ya la habían regañado por mordisquear los dulces, cuando Lily salió al jardín, arrancó varias flores mientras aspiraba la esencia de los pétalos, creaba un pequeño ramo para la señora de la casa y excavaba para enterrar algunos pétalos.

Cuando sus padres vieron aquel desastre, se disculparon con la pareja y decidieron empezar mañana mismo con la educación de la benjamina.

Porque, ¿quién dijo que las niñas eran más tranquilas?

* * *

**II.**

**FAMILIA WEASLEY-GRANGER.**

* * *

Los Suricate eran muy graciosos a los ojos de Ron Weasley. Los había visto corretear de un lado a otro y elevarse en una posición bípeda mientras le miraban fijamente.

Según Hermione, para elevarse utilizaban la cola como trípode y era algo que fascinaba a Ron y a sus hijos cada vez que los veían adoptar esa postura tan graciosa.

Aquella mañana, Hermione había decidido llevarles al zoológico y Ron se lo estaba pasando igual de bien que sus hijos. Iba de un lado al otro de aquella porción de tierra viendo como los suricate corrían.

En una de esas veces, uno de los mamíferos quedó al alcance de su mano, por lo que quiso tocarlo. Antes de que pudiera rozar al bicho, sintió un profundo dolor en el dedo índice y, al mirar, vio un mordisco que empezaba a sangrar y un suricate correteando lejos de él.

Ya no le gustaban tanto esos animales.

* * *

**III.**

**FAMILIA WEASLEY-DELACOUR.**

* * *

Dominique Weasley odiaba que le escondieran las cosas y sabía perfectamente que había sido Louis el que había raptado al pequeño gato que su madre le había dado. Todo apuntaba a que había sido él, pero le faltaban pruebas.

Sus padres no creían que el pequeño e inocente niño de cuatro años hubiera sido capaz de quitarle el animal a su hermana. Sin embargo, ella había encontrado pelos de gato muy sospechosos en la almohada de Louis, pero según su padre eso no era suficiente para culparle. Para los dos adultos, el gato se habría escapado.

Por eso es por lo que la pequeña había decidido idear un plan y, allí, sentada, muy pegada al armario de su hermano, esperaba pacientemente a que su plan surtiera efecto.

—¡Mamááááááá! —se oyó el grito de Louis y Dominique sonrió, satisfecha.

—Perfecto. Ahora solo falta la nota —murmuró Nique mientras miraba el caracol de Louis entre sus manos.

* * *

**IV.**

**FAMILIA WEASLEY-JOHNSON.**

* * *

El sol entraba y alumbraba la habitación dando de lleno en el rostro de Fred y de su hermana mayor. Ambos dormían en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas a pesar de estar dándose la espalda.

Aquella noche, Fred había sufrido una pesadilla después de ver la serpiente que había rondado por el jardín y Roxanne había corrido, medio dormida, a calmarle siendo más rápida que George, el cual, en cuanto escuchó el llanto del niño y sus gimoteos se había levantado para encontrarse con que su hija ya estaba consolándole.

La pequeña Roxanne le había mandado a dormir de nuevo mientras decidía ella hacerse cargo de su hermano y George no había tenido más opción que hacerle caso.

Esa escena es la que contemplaba cuando observó a su mujer salir de la habitación, todavía dormida y acercarse a él. George sonrió mientras su mujer le besaba y, juntos, miraban a sus dos hijos dormir.

* * *

**V.**

**FAMILIA WEASLEY-WORTHAM.**

* * *

—¡Audrey! ¿Has visto los documentos que traje ayer? —preguntó Percy gritando desde el salón. Había mirado en todos los rincones existentes de la habitación y los documentos seguían sin aparecer.

—¡No! ¿Has mirado en el despacho? —escuchó la voz de Audrey.

Respiró varias veces intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y, tras pasarse la mano por el pelo, observó a su alrededor. Tras decidir que allí no los encontraría, caminó hacia el despacho invadido por sus hijas.

Miró en el escritorio y no vio ni rastro de ellos. Estaba empezando a preocuparse en serio, eran unos documentos muy importantes y…

—¿Buscas esto? —escuchó la voz de su mujer y, al girarse, vio que sostenía el sobre marrón con los documentos que había estado buscando. La abrazó con delicadeza por el abultado vientre —Estaban en la mesilla. Ya sabes, donde los dejaste ayer después de…

Percy sonrió y besó a su esposa. No sabía qué haría sin ella.

* * *

**VI.**

**CHARLIE WEASLEY.**

* * *

Charlie le dio la vuelta a la tortita mientras observaba los cacharros a su alrededor. No se podía creer que estuviera cocinando como los muggles, aunque claro, si Allison le viera con un palo de madera y platos voladores su reacción no sería muy buena. Y su estómago ya rugía como un león con solo oler las tortitas cocinadas. De hecho, había comido unas cuantas nada más sacarlas de la sartén. Así, sin mermelada ni nada.

—Huele bien —murmuró alguien y Charlie vio a Allie de pie, apoyada en el marco, vistiendo tan solo una de sus camisetas mientras se restregaba las manos contra los ojos.

Viéndola así, Charlie olvidó completamente la tortita que estaba haciendo y, como consecuencia, se quemó. Algo que sí que notó Allison, la cual, riendo, se acercó a él y chasqueó los dedos delante suya para que espabilase.

Charlie sonrió y volvió la vista a las tortitas. Aún seguía teniendo hambre.

* * *

**VII.**

**FAMILIA MILLER.**

* * *

—¡Mami, has marcado gol! —gritó un pequeño de ojos rasgados mientras corría hacia Verity. Esta le revolvió el pelo mientras observaba a su marido con una sonrisa. Al parecer no se le daba nada mal el fútbol. Río al ver la sonrisa pícara de Dan y cómo se colocaba de nuevo en la portería esperando el tiro de Fred.

—Te toca a ti, Fred—le susurró su madre y el niño corrió para darle al balón, el cual entró en la portería. Tanto Dan como ella explotaron en gritos de júbilo y corrieron a felicitarle. Dan le alzó en brazos mientras Verity le decía lo bien que lo había hecho.

Sabía que su esposo se había tirado al suelo para que el balón pudiera entrar en la portería y se lo agradecía. En realidad, le agradecía cómo se había portado con Fred.

Le agradecía el hecho de que la hubiera aceptado con todas sus cicatrices.

* * *

**VIII.**

**FAMILIA WEASLEY**.

* * *

—¿Molly? —inquirió Arthur desde el sofá viendo como su mujer vigilaba las agujas que tejían algunos calcetines para los bebés y retocaba la acción de estas con la varita cuando veía que no iban del todo bien. La mujer le miró por encima de la tela, inquisitiva —. ¿Sabes cómo va Audrey con su nuevo embarazo? ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, querido. Percy me comunica todos los días los resultados de las revisiones. Ya sabes que van al médico más de lo habitual pero es… normal —murmuró Molly con tristeza mientras seguía observando meticulosamente el trabajo realizado por las agujas.

Arthur guardó silencio mientras observaba el artilugio que le había traído Hermione hacía unos días. Un _vilmo_ o cómo se llamase.

—La casa está silenciosa —murmuró después de unos segundos en silencio.

Molly cerró los ojos y escuchó la tranquilidad de la casa. Sonrió con tristeza recordando el jaleo que montaban sus polluelos cuando eran pequeños.

* * *

**IX.**

**FAMILIA GRANGER.**

* * *

Jean Granger observó por la ventana a su marido cortando el césped del jardín. Era un sábado tan soleado que Stephen había decidido arreglar un poco el jardín para que su esposa pudiera plantar nuevas semillas.

Recogió el césped resollando por lo que Jean le llevó una cerveza y se quedó a su lado ayudándole recogiendo la hierba que el cortaba con el cortacésped.

Horas después, exhaustos, se tiraron sobre el césped recién cortado aspirando su olor y notando el cansancio acumulándose en sus músculos y en sus huesos.

—Ya no somos tan jóvenes —río Jean mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su marido. Este depositó un beso en su cabeza, sonriendo.

—Es posible, pero no cambiaría estos años ni por toda la vitalidad juvenil del mundo —le susurró y cerró los ojos sintiendo el sol en su piel y la calidez de su esposa a su lado.

Luego les costaría levantarse, pero les daba igual.

* * *

**X.**

**FAMILIA MALFOY.**

* * *

—Scorpius ten cuidado —dijo su padre en voz queda mientras leía el profeta y miraba, de reojo, a su hijo montado en la escoba que le había regalado esa misma mañana.

Se encontraban en el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, desayunando, aprovechando el buen día que hacía mientras Draco terminaba de ajustar algunos asuntos y Astoria contestaba algunas cartas enviadas por su hermana.

El pequeño le gritó a su padre que tendría cuidado y voló un poco más algo, siempre en círculos, pero elevándose cada vez más. Miró de reojo para asegurarse que ninguno de sus progenitores miraban y se elevó todavía más, a una velocidad tan rápida que no le dio tiempo a agarrarse bien y se quedó colgando de la escoba.

Antes de emitir un solo grito buscando ayuda, Draco ya estaba corriendo hasta su posición y bajándole de la escoba con delicadeza.

Scorpius miró a su padre y supo que estaba enfadado.

* * *

**XI.**

**FAMILIA NOTT.**

* * *

—¡Nott! —gritó Daphne y el grito se escuchó en el pasillo donde Theodore y su pequeño hijo, Alec, esperaban. El marido de la interlocutora se estremeció de solo pensar las maldiciones que la joven podía estar profiriendo en esos mismos momentos.

Cualquiera diría que después del nacimiento de su pequeño niño Theo debería estar acostumbrado a las maldiciones de su mujer, pero no, estas eran algo que temer, sobre todo cuando juraba cortarle las pelotas con unas tijeras oxidadas y luego mojarle la herida con ácido.

Theo sabía que Daphne exageraba el dolor o, al menos, que exageraba sus maldiciones para desquitarse, pero aun así las temía y no quería que su pequeño las escuchara, aunque este parecía estar más interesado en los dibujos en la pared que había hecho hace años.

Cuando los gritos cesaron, irrumpió en la habitación y cogió al bebé entre sus manos.

—Es niña —le dijo Daphne con una sonrisa.

* * *

**XII.**

**FAMILIA LONGBOTTOM.**

* * *

Desde que Hannah manejaba el Caldero Chorreante el sitio había cambiado bastante. De hecho, ahora tenía una cálida sensación hogareña provocada por los pequeños Longbottom.

Irina, la mayor de los tres, ayudaba a su madre con todo lo necesario en la taberna mientras intentaba no perder de vista a sus dos hermanos pequeños, Kevin y Paula. La última no solía hacer mucho ruido, ya que se distraía con las plantas de su padre, pero Kevin era otro cantar. Ese niño era demasiado tranquilo, tanto que Irina le había encontrado mirando fijamente la pared durante horas. Irina había visto a muchos niños de la edad de su hermano y no eran así.

Sin embargo, ella no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por las rarezas de Kevin, ya que intentaba ser de toda la ayuda posible para su madre y su padre y, aunque muchas veces lograba entorpecer más que ayudar, toda la taberna le tenía mucho cariño.

* * *

**XIII.**

**FAMILIA WOOD.**

* * *

—¡En guardia! —gritó Dan frente a su hermana mayor, la cual le miraba con una ceja alzada. Dan por un momento la envidió por ello —. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Nimueh descolocada por la pregunta. Dan resopló.

—Elevar una sola ceja.

—Hermanito. Eso es estilo, cosa que tú no tienes —le sacó la lengua y echó a correr mientras le perseguía.

Atravesaron veloces el salón donde sus padres charlaban sentados en el sofá.

Oliver frunció el ceño y sacó un papelito del bolsillo. Lo abrió y, en él, estaba escrita una táctica de Quidditch adaptada al control de niños revoltosos. Se giró hacia su esposa agitando el papel ante sus ojos.

—Te dije que algún día lo necesitaríamos.

Katie suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras veía a su esposo correr detrás de los niños. Ella no podía avisarle de que esa táctica no serviría de nada así que volvió a su lectura.

* * *

**XIV.**

**FAMILIA SCAMANDER.**

* * *

—¡Mira lo que he encontrado, Lorcan! —exclamó rubio un niño mientras señalaba un punto del riachuelo en el que estaban metidos.

Lorcan corrió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y se acuclilló a su lado para observar la línea de cinco caracoles que cruzaban por el césped, frente a ellos.

—¡Guao! Nunca había visto tantos juntos —murmuró Lorcan mientras tocaba a uno de los caracoles y este se escondía rápidamente en su caparazón provocando una reacción en cadena ya que los demás caracoles también se escondieron.

—No los asustes —le regañó Lysander mientras observaba, fascinado, como los caracoles sacaban las cabezas para ver si había peligro y, al comprobar que no era así, seguían reptando.

Lorcan resopló, frustrado por la lentitud de los animales, así que, se levantó y fue a buscar animales más interesantes. Su hermano podía ver esos bichos asquerosos, pero él no.

Lysander siguió mirando a los caracoles. Para él eran fascinantes.

* * *

**XV.**

**FAMILIA TONKS-LUPIN.**

* * *

Teddy Lupin decidió aquel sábado soleado escribirle una carta a su abuela contándole lo maravilloso que era allí el sol, lo mucho que lo había echado de menos y las ganas que tenía de verla.

Su abuela recibiría esa carta y se pondría muy contenta. Lo sabía. Ella se sentía muy sola siempre que tenía que irse a Hogwarts y, pese a que no se lo decía, él ya era lo suficientemente mayor para saber qué era lo único que le quedaba y que por eso le protegía tanto.

Teddy garabateó las palabras rápidamente en el pergamino y se lo entregó a su lechuza parda para que se la llevara a su abuela, cuando hubo atado la carta a la pata le dio una golosina. Nada más salir la lechuza por la ventana con la carta, Ethan entró en la habitación.

—Vamos a ir a la orilla del lago a pasar el día, ¿te apetece?

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Para empezar quiero dedicarle la escena de Verity a **Escristora** por crear un personaje tan genial –a pesar de que el nombre es de Rowling, ella creó la esencia del personaje-. También quiero decir que en principio iba a ser un capítulo de 1.000 palabras para cada familia pero me vi muy apurada y tiré de viñetas. Aun así, creo que me gusta el resultado y espero que también le guste a **edwinguerrave**.

Oh, también decir que la viñeta de Oliver/Katie está dedicada a **Miss Lefroy Black** por su fic de ellos dos que es ADORABLE. Y el apellido de Audrey es completamente suyo y me dio permiso para utilizarlo porque esta Audrey es bruja.

Y, por último, en un principio iban a ser más familias, no solo las generales, pero las dejaré para otra ocasión.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
